The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connectors.
Some known electrical connectors provide an interface for high speed data transmission cables. The cables typically include shielded parallel pair cables or various types of coax cables terminated contacts arranged within the electrical connector. Some known electrical connectors are manufactured according to military specifications. For example, in electronic enclosures, panel connectors are used to interconnect the signals originating inside an enclosure and to other avionic boxes. MIL-C-38999 connectors are popular connectors used widely in the military and aerospace avionics applications. However, the electrical connectors are used in harsh environments and subject to vibration. Some known electrical connectors utilize a spring element contained within the connector housing to maintain mating compliance. However, the electrical connectors use multiple retaining components to hold the spring element in place within the electrical connector, such as a retaining rasher and a snap ring to hold the retaining washer and the spring element in the connector housing. The multiple components add additional parts and assembly complexity for the electrical connector, leading to additional cost for manufacturing and assembling the electrical connector.